Overall power consumption may be extremely important in camera systems and other type systems which use image sensors. Reduction of power consumption can prolong battery life, and can correspondingly allow smaller devices with smaller batteries or fewer batteries. However, there is often a direct trade-off between the amount of power that is consumed, and the quality of the image or images obtained by the sensor.